


Lunch Hour

by Skyblue_Blazes



Series: Skylanders: Dragoncore [3]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyblue_Blazes/pseuds/Skyblue_Blazes
Summary: Drobot tries to find a good place to eat lunch, with little success.
Series: Skylanders: Dragoncore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103768
Kudos: 2





	Lunch Hour

It was a beautiful afternoon at Eon's Citadel; lunch hour had just begun. Drobot carried his usual lunch (it was a basic peanut butter and jelly sandwich) to his usual eating spot but saw it was crowded with other Skylanders. With nowhere to sit, Drobot decided to walk around the hub, looking for somewhere to enjoy his lunch.

\----  
(Drobot's POV)

  
It took a while, however, I eventually managed to find a decent spot just outside of the citadel grounds. Sonic Boom and her hatchlings, coincidentally, were there as well. I didn't mind since companionship would be pleasant.

"Hello, Sonic Boom," I said to the gryphoness.

Sonic Boom looked up and saw me. "Oh, hello Drobot. What brings you here?" She said, chewing on what I assumed was her lunch.

"I could not find a place to eat lunch. Do you mind if I eat here?"

"Oh no, go ahead! I just need to feed my hatchlings."

Sonic Boom then leaned over her hatchlings before regurgitating colorless mush into their open mouths. I immediately stood up and left, hoping to soon purge that image from my eyes.

\----

I soon touch down on a grassy island nearby. I mostly only flew towards there since a friend of mine, Whirlwind, told me she would be there. Whirlwind, immediately spotting me, waved hello. I sat down next to her and decided to make some conversation.

"Hello, Whirlwind."

"Hey Drobo," She says, knowing full well I do not like that nickname, "Why're you here?"

"I could not find a place to eat, so I flew to this island."

"Ah, gotcha."

I look around but don't see any sort of food nearby. "What exactly are you eating?"

"Grass."

I laughed. That was a very funny joke. I looked back at her, seeing her take a bite of some grass from the ground. She was not joking.

"Why are you eating grass?"

Whirlwind sighs, still chewing on the grass. "Unicorns eat grass, I'm half-unicorn, it just works like that. You're probably going to leave because you think that's weird, aren't you?"

"What? No...I just need to retrieve an item... from my room." I told her, before flying away.

That was a lie. I didn't come back.

\----

After around two minutes of flying, I returned to the Citadel, deciding to just eat next to the Core of Light. Fortunately, Sunburn was there as well eating an apple, so I wouldn't be alone.

"Hey, Drobot."

"Hello, Sunburn. Do you mind if I eat here?"

Sunburn gestured to a nearby spot. "Suit yourself, dude."

I smile and prepare to sit down, before noticing something...repulsive about the apple he was holding.

"A-are you eating a rotten apple?"

Sunburn looked at the fruit before looking back at me.

"Oh, I'm not eating the apple."

He stared at the apple intensely, before a small worm popped out of the fruit. He immediately grabbed it with his beak, slurping it up like a pasta noodle. I stare in both awe and disgust at the sight.

Sunburn looks back at me. "You're going to leave now, aren't you?"

I nod and walk away.

\----

I continue walking some more, amazed at how lunch hour still was not over. I spotted Zap holding a raw fish nearby the body of water that surrounds the area. I barely managed to walk more than ten steps before giving up upon seeing what disgusting thing he would do today, which came in the form of him violently ripping the head of the fish off and chew it with his mouth open.

If I had actually managed to eat my lunch yet, I would have immediately lost it just from seeing that.

\----

I eventually wound up at Eon's garden. I wasn't sure I could ever look my teammates in the eyes after today. I finally began to eat my lunch (which was difficult considering what I had seen today) before spotting Camo. He notices I am there and begins to speak to me.

"Hey Drobot, what're you doing here?"

I sigh exasperatingly. "I couldn't find a place to eat."

I look around Camo, noticing he doesn't have any food nearby other than a half-empty water bottle.

"...Are you done eating lunch?"

"Dude, I'm eating right now."

I continue to stare in confusion. Camo sighs, "I'm photosynthesizing."

"Oh, right. It's part of your being half plant, isn't it?"

"Yep."

I sat down next to Camo and began taking bites out of my sandwich. I look towards the hybrid dragon, who was currently staring at me.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to leave?"

I look at him, unsure of what he means by that. Camo sighs once more, "Whirlwind and Sunburn came by and told me about how you left because of what they ate during lunch. I kinda assumed that you would leave too after I told you about the photosynthesis thing."

Oh. That's what he meant.

"Well...it's not really repulsive at all, you're just kinda sitting there."

"Gee, how touching."

Neither of us attempted to make any more conversation that day, but honestly? I couldn't care less, I just wanted to eat my lunch.


End file.
